Amistad
by Beatrix Malfoy
Summary: Tres amigos una tarde junto al lago...   -Venga Ron, solo era una broma –decía el moreno mientras daba pasos hacia atrás. –Míralo por el lado positivo…     -¡¿Qué lado positivo! –preguntó a gritos el pelirrojo remojado.    -Ahora estas más fresquito…


Aquí vuelvo con algo que se me ocurrió y dije ¿por qué no?

Hay algunas anotaciones entre paréntesis () en realidad son dos! jjeje pense que podría quedar bien si escribía lo que pensaba... solo es un experimento! jaja

Nos leemos abajo!

* * *

Una hermosa tarde de primavera, a la orilla de un gran lago, disfrutando de sus últimos días de descanso antes de los exámenes, se encontraban tres amigos: un pelirrojo, un moreno y una castaña.

La castaña reía tumbada en la hierba, se agarraba la barriga con las manos intentando controlar su risa pero era imposible, sobre todo cuando veía a sus dos mejores amigos haciendo tonterías.

-Ya vale chicos, por favor, no puedo más –decía la castaña cuando podía parar de reír.

Los dos chicos paraban por un momento pero al momento siguiente volvían a saltar con alguna tontería.

La imagen era envidiable. Tres amigos inseparables. Habían tenido sus roces y sus riñas pero siempre habían terminado arreglándolo. Eran un perfecto trípode. Cada uno sujetaba a los otros dos en un perfecto equilibrio.

-¡HEY, Escuchad un momento! ¡Tengo una idea! –dijo de pronto Ron.

-Miedo me dan tus ideas, Ron –contestó Hermione con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

-Muy graciosa… pues ahora os quedáis con las ganas de saberlo, ¡JUM! –respondió indignado Ron, haciendo un puchero y cruzándose de brazos en una actitud muy infantil lo que provocó las risas de sus amigos.

-Venga, Ron, sabes que es una broma –le decía Harry al pelirrojo –deja de hacer pucheros que pareces un bebe.

Pero el pelirrojo lejos de contentarse, se levantó y se acercó a la orilla, aún con los brazos cruzados.

Harry también se levantó y ante el asombro de la castaña, empujó a Ron hacia el agua, haciendo que el pelirrojo se mojara de pies a cabeza. Lo próximo que vieron fue aparecer una cabeza roja (tanto por el color del pelo como por su cara, roja de furia) provocando la risa de Harry y de Hermione.

El pelirrojo salió hecho una furia del agua y con una tranquilidad aplastante se dirigió lentamente a Harry. Casi se podía ver el humo que echaba por las orejas de la rabia.

-Venga Ron, solo era una broma –decía el moreno mientras daba pasos hacia atrás. –Míralo por el lado positivo…

-¡¿Qué lado positivo? –preguntó a gritos el pelirrojo remojado.

-Ahora estas más fresquito… -terminó de decir el moreno cuando Ron le cogió del brazo y lo empujaba hacia el lago. (Que fuerte es Ron jaja)

Harry vio una rama sobresaliendo de un árbol y se agarró a ella como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

-¡No, Ron al agua no!

-Pero si vas a estar más fresquito… -se la devolvió Ron.

-Touché –pensó Harry descuidándose por un segundo, segundo que aprovechó el pelirrojo para tirar más fuerte de él. Parecía que Harry iba directo al matadero por la forma en que intentaba agarrarse a lo que fuera.

Pero de igual manera terminó igual de empapado que su amigo, que al hacer el esfuerzo de meterle a él en el agua, había vuelto a caer.

Ahora eran dos las cabezas que asomaban por fuera del agua. Tanto el pelirrojo como el moreno se miraron y se echaron a reír, pero pararon al escuchar la escandalosa risa de una castaña que no paraba de retorcerse en el suelo.

Ambos muchachos cruzaron una sonrisa cómplice y salieron del agua. Hermione al percatarse de esto, se quedo blanca como la cera.

-No, chicos por favor… -suplicó Hermione levantándose.

Los chicos esbozaron una sonrisa pícara y corrieron a por ella. Ron fue el primero en llegar. Abrazó a la castaña sujetándola fuertemente para que no se escapara. Harry también la abrazó quedando así la Hermione en medio, acabando ella también un poco mojada.

-¡No es justo! ¡Ahora huelo a calamar como vosotros!

-¿Quién te ha dicho que vamos a dejarte así? –le preguntó Ron.

Como si estuviera ensayado, Ron cogió a la castaña por detrás mientras que Harry la cogía por las piernas, provocando un grito por parte de Hermione.

Cuando la tiraron, ella se aferró a ellos y volvieron a caer los tres. Ahora sí que no podían parar de reír.

A lo lejos, desde una ventana en lo alto de una torre, la directora los observaba mientras hablaba con el cuadro del antiguo director del colegio.

-Es increíble. No les importa estar completamente mojados. Ellos se divierten como si nada. Lo que más me sorprende es que la señorita Granger no les dice nada…

-Minerva, son jóvenes. Déjalos disfrutar y no te preocupes por las notas de la señorita Granger. Serán las mejores sin duda.

-Albus, deben comportarse como adultos que son –volvió a refutar la directora.

-Minerva, se han visto obligados a madurar demasiado deprisa y no han tenido tiempo de ser adolescentes y jóvenes. Obsérvalos. Sus caras irradian luz. Cualquiera envidiaría esa amistad. Fuerte. Irrompible. Vuelvo a repetir. Déjalos que disfruten.

Y así la vieja directora siguió observando como aquellos tres amigos reían y bromeaban entre ellos. Hasta el calamar gigante se hubiese unido a la fiesta que tenían montada ellos tres.

Lástima que al día siguiente los tres estuvieran en la enfermería por culpa del resfriado que pescaron por jugar en el agua. (xD)

* * *

Es un pelín rarita porque salta del lago al despacho de la directora pero creo que al final quedo bien no?

No sabía muy bien que título ponerle así que si se les ocurre alguno que le vaya mejor pues decidmelo y yo lo cambio jeje

Gracias por leer y un Beso!


End file.
